


Prompt Shorts

by birdybirdnerd



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'll add tags as I go along, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sudden Death, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdybirdnerd/pseuds/birdybirdnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots I wrote back when I hit a major writer's block during Amnesia. I decided to clean them up and post them here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess so I'm gonna take my sweet time uploading these. Don't expect them all in a timely manner cause I've got a lot of shit going on and can't seem to focus enough to update my stuff. 
> 
> These are gonna be a variety of everything, so be prepared.

Courtney stared down at the small, unassuming piece of plastic, and felt her world crumble around her. Just a tiny little plus sign, so innocent-looking, its meaning far greater than what it outwardly showed. To Courtney Chetwynde, it meant the end of her world. 

A positive pregnancy test. 

She shuddered as the shock began to set in. She quickly crumpled it up in the wrapper and finished her business, before wandering numbly into her room. Her phone sat on her dresser, and she grabbed it as she plopped down on her bed. She stared at the screen, knowing what she had to do, but dreading it. She had to call the father. 

Courtney had honestly not expected something this  _ huge _ from that one night with Mark. They’d been at his house a few weeks back, talking about Bobby. It was late, and emotions tend to get magnified in the dead of night. They both missed their friend so much, and were only really able to find comfort about it in each other. 

The two had grown close these past few years, and Courtney found herself spending time with Mark outside of school, outside this whole Traveler business. She found she actually  _ liked _ Mark; his weird sense of humor, his stuttery way he talked to her, his absolute kindness despite all the shit they’d been through. She realized that night that she wanted  _ more _ , and in a moment of weakness, she kissed him. 

She’d felt horribly guilty, like she was cheating on Bobby. But then she justified it with his growing feelings for Loor. If he was allowed to fall in love with someone else, so was she. So she kissed Mark. 

She kissed him, and he kissed back. Things escalated from there, with the combined stress needing an outlet, a release of some sort. They found that release with each other.  

Courtney left the next morning without a word. Mark’s parents were already used to her spending the night often, so they didn’t question her hasty departure. She hid in her room for the weekend, and when school resumed, she actively avoided Mark. He didn’t try and contact her, and when they passed in the hallways, no glances were shared. A week after ‘the incident’, as she dubbed it, their friendship resumed as if nothing had happened. Neither mentioned it, and it was essentially forgotten. 

Until now. 

Courtney had woken up that morning sick to her stomach. She rushed to the toilet to empty the contents of last night’s dinner. Her parents were concerned, but she told them not to worry, that it was probably some dated food or a stomach bug floating around the school. They let it go, but she still had her doubts. So later that afternoon, she snuck into her parents’ bathroom and stole one of her mom’s pregnancy tests, sneaking away to her bathroom with it. She had hoped against hope that her suspicions were wrong, but apparently, fate decided to abandon her. 

Courtney was pregnant, and she was terrified. 

She stared at her phone. Her hand was shaking. She flipped it open. How would she even tell him?  _ Hey Mark, great news! I’m pregnant with your child at seventeen! How about that? Wanna help plan the baby shower? _ His poor little heart would give out and she’d be alone. Hell, she’d probably be alone no matter what- Mark doesn’t know how to care for a baby! Neither of them do, they’re still teenagers, for crying out loud!

What was she going to do? She didn’t have time to raise a child while in high school. She’d have to drop out. Or put the kid up for adoption. Courtney didn’t think she had it in her to carry a child to term, and- god, the  _ birth _ . Was abortion an option? No, Courtney shook her head just thinking about it. No matter what she did, she didn’t think she could put herself through that. 

Oh, god. What were her  _ parents _ going to think?

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before she started to panic and think. She would call Mark, and they would figure this out together. If he bailed on her, she hunt him down and wrestle him into helping anyways. It’s his kid too, after all. Decision made, she pressed speed dial and waited. 

He answered tentatively after three rings. “H-Hello?” He probably hadn’t been expecting a call, especially from Courtney. 

“Hey.” Courtney’s voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. “Hey, nerd.”

“Courtney!” he exclaimed. “Hi! How are you?”

Her heart raced at what she was about to say. But she had to get it out. He had to know, so she pushed past her anxiety. “I, uh, have something I need to tell you,” she began. “I-” Her throat closed up. She felt her eyes sting as what was going on finally hit her. She was going to be a  _ mother _ . 

“Courtney? You okay?” Mark asked. 

She took another deep breath to try and calm herself. Tears started to drip down her face. “I-I’m fine. I just need to tell you something.”

“Okay.” Mark was starting to sound worried as he said “Shoot.”

Courtney’s throat closed up again. She couldn’t do this. Not over the phone. “I need to tell you in person. Could you, could you come over?” Through sheer force of determination, she managed to keep her voice steady enough to get those words out. 

“Um yeah. Sure,” Mark said uncertainly. “I’ll, uh, be over in a few.” He hung up. 

“I’m sorry,” Courtney whispered into the dead receiver as the tears spilled over full-force. “I’m so sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Bobby fucked up and they died prematurely

Bobby woke up screaming. 

Burning pain overtook his entire body, clouding his mind and tearing his throat. He clutched at his chest, his head, curled up against the pain. Choked sobs escaped his lips as the phantom pains wracked his body. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t think, the only thing he knew was this all-consuming  _ pain. _

A few moments passed, and with them, so did the pain. As it faded and his heartbeat slowed, he opened his eyes, joints aching from the trembling aftershocks. 

He was in a vast, empty landscape. The ground was hard, dark grey rock, stretching out on all sides for as far as he could see. Mountains of the same grey rock loomed in the distance, featureless as the ground. He looked to the sky; it was clear, with a smattering of stars bright enough to illuminate the world. Colorful clouds raced by above. He didn’t recognize this territory. 

Hurried footsteps from behind had Bobby shooting to his feet. The sudden movement sent his head spinning, and he had to clutch it until the world righted itself again. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and opened his eyes. He gasped. 

Uncle Press. The one man Bobby never thought he’d see again. He stared in open-mouthed shock as his uncle checked him over, worry creasing his brow. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Press asked. He lifted Bobby’s chin and pat down his arms, checking for broken bones. Bobby just stood there, shocked. “You’re not supposed to be here,” Press continued, concerned. 

Bobby’s senses finally kicked back in gear. “ _ I’m  _ not supposed to be here?” he shouted. “ _ You’re _ supposed to be  _ dead! _ ” Despite this, he flung himself into the man’s arms, holding on for dear life. “I never thought I’d see you again…”

Press seemed to hesitate a moment, before returning the tight hug. Bobby felt his eyes sting. The last time he’d seen his uncle, he was watching Press’s grave being lowered into the ground on Cloral, over a year ago. This sudden, unexplainable reappearance was too much to comprehend. 

“I’m serious, Bobby,” Press said after a moment. “What happened? You’re not supposed to be here, not yet.”

Bobby pulled back and wiped his eyes, trying to get his emotions under control enough to answer the question. He cast his mind back, trying to remember what happened before he woke up in excruciating pain in this strange place. As if a switch were thrown, a flood of memories resurfaced. 

“Kasha! I was with Kasha, and we were- we were flying, and we crashed, and-” He looked around wildly, expecting to see the black klee. “Where is she? She was-” It hit him, like a blow to the gut. 

“Wait, am I dead?”

Press’s guilty look away was all it took. Bobby’s stomach dropped as his thoughts came to a screeching halt. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was, apparently, dead. He died in that crash. He died.  _ Bobby died. _ He stumbled, lightheaded. Could you feel lightheaded if you were dead? He sure did. 

“If, If I d-” his voice caught. “If I died, then where’s Kasha? She was on the gig with me.”

Press winced in sympathy. “If she’s not here, then she’s not dead. She must still be alive in that wreck.”

Bobby shuddered. He didn’t want to imagine what kind of pain she was in, if she was even awake. They’d been heading full throttle towards the ground. That kind of crash could do some major damage to a fragile human body. Or a klee body. 

“But that’s not the point.” Press interrupted his morbid thoughts. “You’re not supposed to be here. You can’t die yet.”

Bobby was seriously confused. “What do you mean? Is there a certain time people are supposed to die?” he asked. 

“Not usually,” Press admitted. “Most of the time people just die when they die. There’s no pattern. But you, you can’t die yet. You’re too important.”

“Gee, thanks. I feel special,” Bobby said sarcastically. 

“You should,” Press replied. “You are incredibly important to everything that is, or ever will be.” He smiled at his nephew. “You are our future.”

His sincerity had Bobby blushing. His spirits lifted, though they dropped again as a thought hit him. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s not like I can do anything anymore. I’m dead.” It still felt weird saying that. He didn’t think it was something he’d ever be comfortable or used to saying. 

“Actually…”

Bobby looked back at his uncle, who was now smirking. “Seriously?”

“We can’t have our star player tagging out halfway through the game now, can we?” Uncle Press took a step back and looked at his nephew sadly. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this. You’re far too young to have had to experience the pain of death.”

“Hold on, you’re serious? You can actually bring me back from the dead?” Bobby’s head was nearly sent spinning again. All the shocking revelations from the past few minutes was taking its toll. 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Press raised his hand. “Now be prepared for a  _ lot _ of pain. All I can do is heal the major wounds, but you’ll still have a whole lot of other extremely painful non-fatal injuries.”

“Wait, right now?” Bobby said, starting to panic. “I still have a lot of questions, like where we are, and how you’re gonna bring me back, and why you didn’t do that for yourself and-”

“And we don’t have time for those questions,” Press smoothly interrupted. “You need to get back to Black Water and finish saving the gars from Saint Dane. I’m sorry Bobby, but you won’t remember this place or anything we talked about. It’s for the best. It’s too early for you to know.”

“But wait-” Bobby lunged forward. 

Press Tilton snapped his fingers, the world tilted, and everything went black. 

Bobby woke up screaming. 


End file.
